My Name is Ember
by Frodo01228
Summary: So we all know Ember is the ghost of a teen rock star, but who was she when she was alive? Just how much do we know about this girl, and why is her song RemEmber so sad? Based on RemEmber by Ember McClain and Danny Phantom.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ember or anything from Butch Hartman's show Danny Phantom.**_

**_A quick note: I'm sure some of you were reading this story, and when you noticed it was deleted, you probably freaked. It wasn't an accident. It needed some tweaking: a lot of tweaking. I want to make it to six chapters because there are six verses in RemEmber, and I want to post one verse per chapter. Unfortunately, that didn't end up working out. So, here's My Name is Ember, fully written in ONE chapter. That's right, people, ONE._**

**_Old note: Well, after finishing Flaming Revenge, I suddenly thought to myself, "What was Ember like when she was alive?" Butch Hartman never tells us, and the only slight clue we have into her past is her song "RemEmber." Why are the lyrics so sad? What exactly happened to her while she was alive to make her write such a sad song? These are the questions I attempt to answer in this story, my version of Ember's history.

* * *

_**

**It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call**

_Everyone thinks I'm evil, and maybe I am… a little. Okay, maybe a lot, but no one understands why. No one cares to find out why either. I guess that makes sense though. They just trust that the ghost boy knows what he's talking about. Not that many people trust him either. Sam and Tucker obviously do. They're his best friends, and Sam's in love with him too. Not that she'll ever admit it. But now I'm getting side-tracked. This is my story, not theirs. I guess I should introduce myself first. My name is—was—Amber McClain. I wanted to be a punk rock star. I was seventeen when it all happened, my fall to the "dark side." It was September...

* * *

_

She sat under the tree with her guitar, trying out different chords and writing down those that sounded good together. Her long, chestnut hair was tied back with a black scrunchie, and her blue eyes looked up as a leaf fell upon her head. She laughed and brushed it out of her hair before returning to her guitar. It was her most prized possession, and she practiced every day. Everyone agreed that she had the voice and the talent to make it big, but she was biding her time for now. Maybe it was simply because she wasn't exactly ready to start touring and everything that went with the fame. She was still in high school, after all.

"Ember," she murmured, tapping her chin with her pencil. "That's perfect!" She smiled and quickly jotted down Ember McClain at the top of her manuscript paper. That would be her stage name from now on.

Even though she wasn't taking the leap into full stardom, she played at the local coffee shops and clubs. She was a big hit, but she was an unnamed. Her base player, keyboarder, and drummer didn't care what she called the band as long as it had a name. She began sketching a logo for her band and a new costume for herself. For the most part she wore a pair of faded hip huggers with the emblem of a flame that she had embroidered on there herself. She also wore a black baby tee and black boots. She had a gorgeous figure that was only shown off more by the clothes she wore.

Sometimes she played songs that weren't her own: old favorites of herself or the whole band. When she did perform an original song, it was written from the heart. Those were the ones that usually got the most applause. Sure, people enjoyed hearing their favorite artist's songs played by her, but her songs were a rarity and a treat. She was working on one right now, but so far all she had was, "It was, it was September/Wind blows, the dead leaves fall." She loved the fall; it was one of the cooler, darker seasons, and she felt more alive even with the blowing wind.

She grabbed her cell as it began to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Amber, are we going to practice today or what?" Jack, her base player asked.

She looked at her watch, cursing aloud. "I'm so sorry. I'll be there in five minutes, I swear," she said, grabbing her stuff as she spoke. "I'm working on a new song too, and I need your help."

"Just hurry your ass up, girl. We're all waiting here, and the show's at six tonight."

Just as she promised, Amber made it there in five minutes. She set her acoustic guitar aside and picked up her lavender electric guitar. She nodded to the rest of the band in greeting then at Ben's—the drummer—signal, they began to play. Each song had a different beat, a different rhythm, but Amber threw herself whole-heartedly into each song. She was a natural, born with the ability to sing and play the guitar, many said. She was too modest to say so herself, but she appreciated their support in her dream. She sang full-heartedly to "Take me Away" by Fefe Dobson, and when the song ended, she was surprised to hear someone applauding. She looked up. A young man stood near the door watching her, leaning against the wall. He had black hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul. His black shirt was tight, revealing a well-built frame.

"This is a closed practice session," Alex on the keyboard said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," the young man said. He walked toward the stage, holding his hand out to Amber. "I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Cartwright."

"I'm Amber, and this is my band Ember." She shook his hand then waved about her band.

They looked impressed with the title of the band. She had gotten so caught up in practicing that she'd forgotten to tell them that she'd finally found a name.

Jeremy held his hand up in greeting, and the three of them mimicked his greeting. "You've got a wonderful voice," he said, turning back to Amber.

She smiled, blushing lightly. "Thanks. It helps pay for the things I want."

"It does more than that," he said, smiling at her. He was definitely a charmer, no doubt about it, but Amber liked him.

"Are you coming to the concert tonight? Maybe you'll hear a song I wrote myself."

"You write your own songs too?" He looked absolutely stunned. "You're amazing, but the sign says you're all sold out."

"Oh, well, I think we could squeeze in one more." Amber looked to the owner of the shop. "What do you think Mr. Durman? Can we fit one other person in here?"

"I'm sure we could manage, but I'm not giving out any freebies, Amber. He's got to pay his way just like everyone else."

For the first time, Amber felt nervous while performing. Jeremy would be watching, and she wanted to make a good impression. This would be the first concert of hers that he came to—that she knew of—and she wanted to see more of him. She admitted it only to herself: she was in love. She put her whole heart into every song she sang and surprised the crowd with an original she had written herself. She didn't hear the crowd cheering or their chants of Amber; she was lost in her music, her eyes closed, bearing her soul to the audience.

When the song ended, she opened her eyes, and she smiled as the crowd chanted her name. "Thank you," she said. "Where would we be without your support?" Then she left the stage.

"That was incredible," Jeremy said, meeting up with her. Do you write those from experience?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm putting together a CD called Dear Diary because I write everything from what I know, like diary entries." She leaned against the wall. "But did you just want to talk about my music, or did you have more to say?"

"What are you doing next Wednesday?"

* * *

_That was how it began: an innocent crush, and an innocent date. We weren't even really going out. At the moment we were just getting to know each other. He liked the same music I did, but he was more of a sports person, and didn't really play any kind of instruments. He didn't even sing. I guess that explained his athletic body. I remember all of this like it happened yesterday. I'll remember him for the rest of my life._

**Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name **

_Jeremy came to all of my concerts, and he was the first to buy a copy of my CD when I published an unofficial copy. Like I said, it was all just innocent love right now. I didn't know how he felt about me, but I knew I liked him. He mentioned an old girlfriend now and then, but things between them seemed completely cut off so I took that as a hint to hope. My effort finally paid off a few months later.

* * *

_

"You get better each time I hear you," Jeremy said as we walked home after another concert. "I mean, I'm surprised you haven't ditched high school and gone for the record deal. You've gotten offers, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I want to finish high school. There are so many stars out there that drop out, make it big for a few years, and then they're suddenly left with nothing but past fame and old fans that eventually fade away." Amber tugged her jacket closer as an autumn wind blew. "I want to have _something_ I can fall back on."

"You're right. That's a pretty smart idea," he agreed, smiling at her.

She smiled too, but then found herself pressed against a brick wall with Jeremy's lips on hers. She was too stunned to respond, and he pulled away moments later, apologizing. "I… It's okay," she said, still stunned.

She was still leaning against the wall, and he was still leaning against her. "You're not mad?" he asked, sounding a little uncertain.

She smiled again. "No."

"So… Can I kiss you again?"

Her smile widened, and she raised her arms to circle his neck. "Yeah."

Jeremy obliged her, pressing his lips to hers once more. One hand went to the back of her head to hold her into the kiss while the other fell to the small of her back. She pressed against him, surrendering to his kiss as he deepened it. Anyone could have passed right now, and she would have never noticed. She sighed in his mouth as he kissed her again, their tongues dueling in the interlocked area. He was perfect all right. Even his kisses were perfect, and Amber knew this wouldn't be the last they would share.

* * *

_I was a fool then, and I'm a fool now. I couldn't believe I was fooled by his pretty words and his gentlemanly ways. I shouldn't have trusted him as much as I did, but what can I say? I was in love, and people do stupid things when they're in love. After all, Jeremy and I were an official couple now, and what did he want from me? Why, what any other red-blooded, hormonal-driven male would want._

**Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!**

_I don't know why I gave into him. I guess I just convinced myself that I was ready, that I loved him enough to take this step. He was ready; he was always ready. Of course, I did have the sense to wait a little bit. It was only three months into our relationship that I finally agreed. He took me to his place. His parents were gone on a business trip.

* * *

_

"I can't believe your parents trust you enough to let you stay at home alone," Amber said, looking around the Cartwright house. "My parents would _never_ let me stay at home alone."

Jeremy laughed a bit. "I could believe it," he teased, receiving a glare. "Just kidding," he said, holding up his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "Still, I'm glad they went away this weekend," he whispered.

She smiled, wrapping her arms about his neck as she kissed him back. "Me too," she whispered.

He set one hand on her back, leaning her down upon the sofa. "You're sure about this?"

She nodded, smiling still. "I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life." She bit her lip. "I've never done this before though so…"

"It's okay," he assured her. "I'll be gentle." He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers once more. "I don't want to hurt you on purpose."

While Jeremy's caresses and touches were experienced and knowing, Amber's were timid and softer. She knew Jeremy had slept with girls before. He'd been very open about his past girlfriends and promised her that none of them meant anything to him anymore. She gasped as Jeremy's hands slid beneath her shirt, the sensation sending shivers up and down her spine. His lips trailed the soft skin of her neck, and she moaned, eyes closing, as his hand traveled further north, cupping her breast and squeezing it gently. She followed his lead, her hands trailing under his shirt, and she was the first to remove clothing. Her hands explored his now-bare chest while he entertained himself with removing her bra, squeezing her breasts beneath her shirt once the obstructing piece of lace was out of the way.

Amber had never been touched this way; his caresses and touches brought a fire within her that she had never felt before, and she loved it. She wanted more. Her shirt was finally cast aside, and his lips fell to her nipple. She cried out, her hands fisting in his hair as she arched her back. Nothing had ever felt this wonderful, and she doubted anything ever would again. His hands trailed to her jeans, his lips moving to capture hers once more. She was hesitant at first, but her hands soon moved to his jeans to relieve his suffering. She had noticed they were getting rather tight on him, and he kept shifting.

She tugged down his jeans, and his eyes closed and a groan escaped him as her hands brushed over him. His boxers were the last thing left, and her own jeans were removed so that all that remained on her was her underwear. Her jeans now out of the way, his hands fully explored her slender legs, and his hands slid up and down her sides as if memorizing her every curve. Her legs parted as he caressed her thighs, and she cried out as he ground his hips to hers, his obvious erection pressing against her wet core. He gazed into her eyes, and she nodded. She was ready, and her hands began to tug at the waistband of his boxers. He nodded as well, pulling off her underwear as slowly and teasingly as possible. It had the desired effect; his boxers followed only moments after her underwear.

He nestled between her legs, setting a tender kiss to her lips. He didn't enter her as she had thought he would. He contented himself for the moment with rubbing himself against her core, receiving moans and cries of desire from her lips. His thumb found the hidden nub between her thighs, and she cried out as stars filled her vision as waves of passion washed over her. He thrust into her quickly as her climax began to die down, and her arms immediately wrapped about his neck. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in agony, her eyes closed as a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

He didn't move, gently wiping her tears away and kissing her repeatedly, whispering soothing words in her ear. It was only about a minute later that she opened her eyes, nodding. He pulled out then thrust back in, and Amber's head fell back as a choked out moan escaped her lips. Again and again he thrust into her then pulled back out, the sensation creating a tightening in her stomach like a coil longing for release. When it did finally break, the feeling was ten times greater than the one she had experienced before. She was barely aware that his name had left his lips, nor was she aware of the name that left Jeremy's. She was only aware of the blinding pleasure that left her breathless.

Jeremy rolled off of her, and the two of them lay in each other's arms. A sweetly earned sheen of sweat covered both their bodies, and Amber found herself idly rubbing his chest as he stroked her hair. Whispered words were spoken, and it wasn't long before Amber found herself drifting off to sleep in the arms of her beloved. She had never felt so special at anytime in her life.

* * *

**Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...**

_I didn't hear from Jeremy for two weeks after that night. Two weeks. Do you know how torturous that is? After all, I had given that young man my virginity. I doubt he understood the gift I had given him; I doubt he would've ever understood. When I did finally hear from him, he apologized, but his words were empty. To me, the damage was already done. Still, I was a fool, and I forgave him and kept going out with him. I should've broken it off then and there. It wouldn't have hurt so much, I suppose.

* * *

_

Amber hadn't seen Jeremy in a couple of days. They were supposed to have a date that Friday, but Jeremy hadn't called her to confirm or make any plans. All she knew was that they were supposed to go out Friday. She didn't know where, she didn't know what time, and she didn't know what she should wear. She called his phone that Friday morning, but all she got was a busy signal. She called every fifteen minutes for an hour. Still busy. She wondered if maybe he had dial-up connected to that phone line. She couldn't ever remember him mentioning internet, but then they didn't talk much anymore.

She didn't have practice today, and she didn't have another show until Saturday. She grabbed her cell and her keys then headed over to Jeremy's place. As she drove, she hummed her still incomplete song, "Remember." She had completed the first verse, and she had a small idea for the chorus. She wanted it to be the introduction of her band so she had written down a few lines with Ember in each line. Still, a verse and an incomplete chorus could hardly be counted as a song.

She pulled up to Jeremy's house, knocking on the door. No one answered, not even one of Jeremy's parents. She figured they were gone on another business trip. They were gone a lot, and Jeremy said he wasn't close to them. She sighed and opened her purse, sifting through the junk inside to find the key he'd given her. He said it was for emergency use only; well, this was kind of an emergency, wasn't it? She unlocked the door, heading inside. It was quiet; she began to wonder if he wasn't home. She glanced out the window. He had to be home; his car was in the driveway.

"Jer'?" Amber searched through the first-floor rooms. "Jer', are you here?" She headed up the stairs, moving to his closed bedroom door.

Her hand went for the knob but stopped just as her fingertips had brushed it. "Oh, god, Jer', harder," a female's voice had cried from within the room. She could hear the creaking of the bed, the familiar heated breaths of her beloved Jeremy and the unfamiliar heated breaths of his slut. Amber felt her heart snap, shatter, and burn into ashes. Things weren't over with one of his girls. She silently opened the door, taking a quick peek. The girl was blonde with blue eyes and big breasts. She was quick to close the door once more; the last thing she wanted to see was her boyfriend sleeping with another girl… having rough sex from the sounds of it.

She remembered Jeremy speaking of that girl. She was his last girlfriend before Amber. Amber didn't remember much about the girl except that he had mentioned she was blonde, blue-eyed, and not very bright. He'd forgotten to mention that she had a rather large chest and was obviously a real tiger in bed. She couldn't stand it anymore. She ran down the stairs, not caring if the couple upstairs heard her. She flew out of the house, sobbing. She could barely get into her car, and she heard Jeremy call out her name. He was wrapped in a bed sheet, and the girl was right behind him, wrapped in another sheet. Amber drove off without a word or even a glance toward him.

* * *

**Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!**

_I didn't know how to approach the situation. I know I cried for hours with my band around me, comforting me. They offered to go over and cut out his heart for me. I laughed it off and told them I'd be fine in a few days. But I wasn't. I ignored his calls and refused to see him when he came by. For a few weeks, I ignored him completely, but then he seemed to forget me. He stopped coming by; he stopped calling. I would drive by his house and see him escorting in a new girl every month or so. It made me mad; I wanted to hurt him. I would make him remember me. One way or another, he would remember my name.

* * *

_

Amber slipped into the house; she still had her "emergency" key that Jeremy had given her and forgotten to collect from her. The house was quiet. Even his bedroom was quiet. Amber sneaked in a peek. He and his newest slut were fast asleep, clutched in each other's arms. She left his room, returning to the downstairs. She searched the garage for hours before finally managing to find it. She started with the living room, creating designs and circles all over the furniture with the gasoline. Jeremy's parents had a lot of it; probably from barbecues that had never happened. She continued on into the kitchen, grabbing a lighter from the drawer.

Once she had gasoline spread out in each room downstairs, she began dismantling the smoke alarms. She lit each room in turn, the fire giving her entire appearance a haunted, demonic glow. She then began with the upstairs, removing the fire alarms and spreading the gasoline. She nearly laughed with glee as each room burned. She left his bedroom for last; she woke them when she threw the gasoline on them. The girl screamed, and Jeremy let out a shout.

"Who the hell are you? What are you going in my house?" he shouted as Amber calmly tossed the rest of the gasoline around his room. "Get out, you psychopath!"

Amber laughed manically, the fire now permanently burning in her eyes. "A psychopath, am I? You didn't seem to think so when you slept with me on the living room sofa months back." She stepped up to him, grabbing him by the neck and pulling his face to hers. "Who am I, Jer'? Hmm? Do you remember my name?"

"A-Amber," he breathed, eyes wide with fear.

"Not anymore," she released him and began circling the room, lighting random spots on fire, "my name is Ember now." She turned back to him, standing before the now burning fire. Both people were starting to look scared, but the fire burning in the hallway blocking his doorway was enough to tell them to stay put. "I have a song for you, Jeremy, and I'd like to sing it as you burn." She lit the footboard.

The girl began to shriek, and both of them were trying to put it out. Amber ignored them, singing at the top of her lungs. Her beautiful voice was haunting, demonic, and the fire grew. The room was soon engulfed in flames, her included. Amber didn't seem to feel the fire. She only laughed as the couple screamed in agony, and she continued to sing.

"Do you remember my name now?" Amber shrieked. "Do you remember my name now, you bastard?" And still she sang. She sang until she died, burning with the remains of Jeremy, his slut, and his home.

* * *

**Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!**

_If I had a choice, I would do it again. I wouldn't forgive him; I would burn him all over again. Maybe that's what makes me so evil. I have no remorse for killing him, and I doubt I ever will. I suppose that's why I'm now a ghost, haunting the world I left behind. I remember the look on the girl's face when I announced that Jeremy had slept with me. She looked stunned, disgusted; like maybe she had thought she was his only one. I almost wanted to let her go… almost. But then, I wouldn't have been Ember if I had let her go._


End file.
